Examples of electronic components in the related art include electronic components described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-217345. The electronic component includes a multilayer body in which a plurality of insulator layers are stacked, spiral inner conductors disposed on the insulator layers, and outer electrodes covering ridges extending in the stacking direction of the multilayer body. The end portion of the spiral inner conductor is led to the ridge of the multilayer body and is connected to the outer electrode.
In the electronic component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-217345, a break may occur between the inner conductor and the outer electrode. In more detail, in the solder reflow step when the electronic component is mounted, the outer electrode is heated and cooled. Therefore, the outer electrode is expanded by heating and, thereafter, is shrunk by cooling. In many cases, electrically conductive materials, e.g., Cu, having relatively large coefficients of linear expansion are used as the material for the outer electrode. Consequently, a break may occur between the outer electrode and a lead conductor because of shrinkage of the outer electrode and the lead conductor during cooling.